Forbidden Love
by AndiWolf
Summary: Their love suposed to be pure. Their love should be kept in secret. But what happens when circumstances made you to fight hard for the person you truly love? ***Rated M for some mature themes, lemons are coming later.****
1. Prologue

_A/N: I posted Prologue its beta'ed by OS :D Thank you very much for been my beta. :D It Means a lot to me. Thanks for your suport :)_

**Prologue**

One single look at him was enough to catch me out of guard. The way he looked at me was almost like he tried to look through my soul. His deep brown eyes stared into mine, while he smiled brightly at me. I closed eyes for a second just to recover my breathing. I felt like time had stopped for us. And the only people on this planet were me and him. I didn't realise when I started walking slowly towards him.

He was perfect...Beautiful in every sense. I wasn't sure why he was looking at me. Why did he choose to look at me? I don't know why. I only know, that I was lost in his beautiful deep brown eyes.

Moments stopped when he jumped on his bike and drove off into an uknown direction. I watched him leave and I sighed."Isabella!" My dad called me. I slowly walked to him biting my lip, trying to erase the picture of the beautiful stranger out of my mind."Sorry, dad," I whispered.

"Next time do not disappear on me like that," he growled softly. I nodded and said,"It won't happen again," I told him.

"Good. I need to head off to work. I'll see you tonight." He said giving me kiss on cheek. I smiled slightly and watched him go.


	2. Chapter One Drawn To Her

**Chapter One: Drawn To Her**

**PPOV**

Who is she? Why did I want her so much? Why am I so drawn to her? As much as I wanted to ignore my feelings, I couldn't. I knew what was happening. When we looked at each other on the street, it was a magical moment that I didn't want to end. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at mine. I felt the sudden urge to walk across street and take her by the hand and run away with her where nobody could find us. I just wish that I could somehow see her beautiful face. The problem is...I don't even know where she lives or what her name is.

I sighed as I shook my head slightly, leaning my back against the wall. I played with a little rock in my hands, trying to think about something else and not the beautiful stranger that I met today on the street. The track of my thoughts were stopped when my brother Embry put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, bro. Everything okay?" he asked, giving me a worried look.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry about me," I told him, panting him gently on the shoulder. He nodded then smiled at me. Then I looked at him; he might know the name of that girl I met today. "Just asking because today you stared at Isabella Swan," he said. My jaw dropped. "She must be somehow related to Charlie Swan", I thought.

"She is the daughter of Charlie Swan. Wealthy businessman," Embry said, not waiting for my answer. I chuckled slightly, her father won't stop me from talking to her; there's no way."

" Really? What else?" I asked him.

"Well, as much as I know. Her parents are very strict. So even if she is out, somebody has to go with her since Mr. Swan has a lot of enemies," he said, as I paced slowly back and forth while listening to him. I honestly couldn't imagine how she must feel. But I know that she must have a complicated and tough life.

"That doesn't suprise me, you know." I said, as I leaned against my bike. "Paul...you're not thinking to actually try to ask her out, are you?" My brother asked. I looked at him and chuckled loudly. "What if I want to ask her out? Would you tell our parents?" I challenged him.

He sighed and said,"Paul...you're going to end up in trouble." I looked down and laughed. "It's going to be worth it, you know," I said.

As I got on my bike and drove off, I couldn't help but think about this Isabella Swan. I wondered what she was like. I know that because her father had a lot of enemies, she had to live a very sheltered life. Which was very difficult and complicated for her, and also very stressful. I was looking for address which my brother gave me; I only want to see her face that's all and if there was a chance, to ask her out.

I smiled; I knew exactly what was happening, and should I stop it? Hell, no. I won't stop; I am just going to follow my heart and hope that she feels the same.

I found myself standing in front of a beautiful manor with a silver gate. I gasped slightly and gulped. I looked around to see if there was any sign of bodyguards. When I made sure that everything was clear, I jumped over the wall on the ground and slowly walked to the back of manor, where I assumed were windows. I picked up a few small rocks and threw them against the window of the balcony. I looked around again and then I saw that window was slowly opening, and there she was. I smiled widely as I bowed.

"You? I saw you today on the street. What are you doing?" my angel asked. I smiled at her widely as I climbed up a tree to her window.

"I wanted to see my beautiful angel," I murmured. She hid her face into her hair; I knew that she was trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

"Oh...thanks, but you shouldn't be here," my angel whispered. I smiled at her as I took her hand in mine. "Don't worry. I won't get into trouble," I murmured.

"How did you find my house?" she asked, looking at me doubtfully.

"My brother Embry somehow knew where you live. I assume he read it in the newspapers," I told her.

"Oh, yes. I know him. We are in the same class. But...I don't know your name," she whispered.

"My name is Paul. Paul Lahote," I told her. I guess it's best to tell her my true name, and not to lie, I thought to myself. She bit her lip nervously and said, "I'm Isabella. You should know that our families hate each other with a passion." I winced as I looked at her.

"But that's not a reason for us to hate each other. Right?" I said.

"No it's not. You haven't done anything wrong to me," she whispered, holding my hand tightly, like she was scared I would vanish. I put my hand on her cheek, and gently rubbed it with my thumb, as I pecked it.

"Can I kiss you, Isabella?" I asked her leaning my forehead against hers, closing my eyes for just a second. "Y-yes," she said after a long pause. I smiled as I slowly leaned in and gently kissed her lips, softly running my tongue across her bottom lip. I pulled away after awhile and looked at her. "I'll see you some other time, beautiful Isabella," I murmured as I jumped down.

I ran over the wall, finding myself again on the empty street. I sat on my bike and drove off towards my home before my parents figured out that I wasn't in my bed.


	3. Chapter Two Fighting For Love

**Chapter Two: Fighting For Love**

**BPOV**

After he left, I closed the door of my room and simply fell on my bed with a big smile. I put my fingers on my lips and closed my eyes. I still felt the intensity of our kiss. My lips were still warm... I remembered him getting close and slowly seducing me. I almost didn't realize when he kissed me. I didn't even hear him saying that he had to go. I shook my head.

"This is crazy...why did he choose me?" I wondered to myself out loud. I rolled over on my stomach, looking at the beautiful moonlight. I was aware that our families hated each other.

My father mentioned something about some fight between him and Noah Lahote, which happened like 20 years ago. I didn't care. Paul hasn't done anything wrong to me, so I don't have a reason to hate him. I received a text from Jacob asking me if it would be okay if he stopped by tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be great. - B xx", I wrote and sent back to him. I put my phone down on the nightstand and closed my eyes, daydreaming of Paul.

My door opened suddenly, causing me to jump up from the bed. "Isabella! What am I going to wear for the party?!" my younger sister, Kim, asked in hurry.

"Which party, Kim?" I asked a little surprised. She rolled her eyes at me and said, "The party. This Friday at 7. On the beach," she said, pursing her lips at me.

Then I remembered. I narrowed my eyes as I got up and walked towards my closet. I opened the door and said, "I'll lend you my blouse. But please, Kim, don't ruin it," I begged.

"I wouldn't do it." She frowned at me, causing me to raise my eyebrow at her. "Really?" I asked, smiling at her a little.

I found clothes for myself when she said, "So, sis...who is that guy, whom I saw like 15 minutes ago? Climbing to your window?"

I immediately stopped and turned around slowly. I played with my necklace slightly and asked, "Which guy?"

"Isabella, don't play dumb...please. It's not like I would say something to our parents," she told me.

She was right. I could never hide something like that from her. She was the only person who understood some choices that I made, apart from my parents. She never judged some of my decisions. But my father always had to judge them, even if they were right. I sometimes felt like he never wanted me in the first place, but my mother always reassured me.

After a long pause I said, "His name is Paul...and I met him today on the street. Something started to develop between us. I am not sure what it is, but it's very strong. And I don't think I can ignore it."

She smiled at me and said, "That's love, Bella. If you both feel the same, don't stop it. Fight for it. Just like I did." She winked at me. I looked at her and asked, "You love someone?" I crossed my arms as I half smiled.

"Well, yeah. I was going to bring him this Saturday so that our parents could meet him. His name is Jared Cameron. He is a very nice guy and he treats me well," she said.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to be hurt, sweetie..." I trailed off, imagining the worst scenarios.

" He won't hurt me, sis. Besides, when you meet him, I am sure you will have a better opinion." I sighed and smiled. "Okay, okay. I won't say anything else." I chuckled.

Then we both went silent. Each in her own thoughts. I tried to figure out why my father hated the Lahote family so much. According to my nan, Noah Lahote used to be best friends with my father. They went to the same school; they used to share the same room when they attended university in Seattle. I paced back and forth in my room.

"Why do you think our father hates the Lahote family?" My sister Kim asked, startling me a little. I turned around to her and shook my head.

"I don't know, Kim. I am asking myself that, too. If my father ever found out that Lahote's son was at my window, he would go mad," I told her.

"Izzy, I won't tell him. I promise you. I will swear on the Bible if I have too," she said, taking my hand in hers. I nodded.

"I am sorry... it's just...I hate secrets. That's all. And I hate to lie to our parents," I said.

"I know, Izzy. But sometimes you have to fight for what you really love. Even though it's so hard, you have to," she said almost in whisper.

"Let's go get on dinner, before our mom kills us," I told her, standing up and smiling down at her.

PPOV

I pulled my bike just beside my dad's sport car, and I hopped off and ran towards the balcony of my room. I climbed on a tree and without much effort, slid into my room, which I shared with my brother Embry. I grinned as I remembered my lips on her soft ones. It felt like heaven kissing her. I was aware that I was slowly falling in love with her, and I never wanted it to end.

"You went to see her?" his voice spoke, which made me chuckle. I nodded slightly."In fact, I did," I told him. he chuckled softly and asked, "How did it go?"

"Nosy, are we?" I joked, trying to get him to talk about something else. I heard the sounds of the bed moving; I assumed he just sat up in bed.

"You realize that you will be in trouble, right? Her family will hunt you down," he told me.

I turned on the lamp and sat on the chair near his bed. "I know. But I am starting to feeling something for her. I'm not sure if I can ignore it any longer," I said quietly. I never felt such determination before this moment.

"Which means you would even turn against your own family?" Embry asked looking at me worriedly. I leaned against my chair and thought for a moment. I looked at him for a slight moment. Am I strong enough to fight against my own family for this girl?

"I don't know, Em. I really don't know. I guess I would try to explain to our parents that Isabella is very nice, loving, and caring," I said with a smile.

"What if they are against your relationship, bro?" he asked me. I paused for a minute, before I thought about it. If they happened to be against my relationship with Isabella, then I would do what ever it takes to fight for our love. That is if she feels the same way about me.

"Then, that will mean I should fight for what I love, bro. It's going to be hard. But I can do it..." I trailed off, getting lost in my thoughts of Isabella Swan. No matter what our families say or do, I am Paul Lahote and I never back down from anything I want.


	4. Chapter Three Memories Of Past

**Chapter Three: Memories Of Past**

_**Charlie Swan**_

I remembered old times while I was sitting in my chair in my backyard. Things seemed to be less difficult back then. Nobody cared if you did bad shit. They just minded their own business. I wish that I didn't feel so much hate towards Noah. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so bitter about some things. I unlocked a small cage where I put old pictures of my family, including letters and pictures of me and my ex-best friend Noah.

I don't know why I bothered to open it now. I opened it eventually and I felt my heart ache slightly when I looked at picture of me and Noah. The picture was taken on First Beach; we were playing football, like always. I sighed heavily. Deep down, I wanted so bad to visit him and to apologize for the harsh words I said to him and because of what I did.

I still remembered the awful words I said to him. I still remembered the way he looked when I told him that I never want to see him ever again in my life. But I know that he wouldn't forgive me. I heard someone's footsteps and I got up quickly, turning around frantically.

"Who is there?!" I asked sternly. Then I saw Noah coming out from behind the trees. I was about to ask how did he manage to end up here. But then I stopped. He must have jumped across the stone wall. I snorted.

"I should have known it was you," I said, looking at him, with my arms across my chest. He hasn't changed in the slightest bit; he was still the same Noah that I knew from a very long time ago. Though the lines around his cheeks and chin were now very sharp.

He leaned against the wall and chuckled."Who did you expect?" he asked. I didn't answer his question. Instead, I said, "It's been a long time since I saw you."

"You're right. A very long time. And you are still the same asshole." He glared at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Can't we just forgive each other, Noah? We are both adults. We both have nice lives now," I said. I was trying every way to fix this.

"Why should I forgive you, Charlie? You've done horrible shit to me, remember? You betrayed me!" He growled lowly. I sighed frustratedly.

"I was foolish, Noah! Don't you remember what you did, too?" I asked desperately.

"Yes I do remember, Charlie. I was just trying to do the right thing. I cared about your brother!" he snapped, clenching his hands into fists.

"And you waited this long to tell me that? When it's too late?" I retorted, leaning against my chair.

He hung his head and breathed heavily.I didn't said anything to him. Neither of us spoke for a very long time. I wasn't sure what to say.

"So...this is it, then? We're just going to throw away our friendship?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Charles. I seriously don't know..." he trailed off.

"You should go before somebody sees you," I told him.

He simply nodded and turned around to leave but then he stopped. I was hoping that he would say sorry or something else.

"Don't make our kids out to hate each other just because we do," he told me and then he disappeared between the trees. I sat there for a few more minutes trying to sort out my thoughts and then I walked into the house.

_**Flashback**_

_It was September night; it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot. Noah and I were at a beach party with our girlfriends. Everybody from town decided to come here to have some fun. I looked around to see a few old people looking a bit shocked. They must be wondering why everybody from town is here on such a small beach. _

_I chuckled as I held Renee tightly to me while we danced. I wasn't sure how long we were dancing when somebody shouted, "Police!" I looked at Noah and I gave him the sign to run. I ran off the beach to my car; I opened the car door for Renee. She took my hand and held it tight._

"_Charlie...stay with me tonight...please?" she whispered._

_I moved closer to her and said, "Of course, baby. Don't be scared." I kissed her forehead and then I pulled the car out and started driving towards my home._

_I was trying to focus on the road but it was impossible; I was getting worried for Noah. I don't know if he succeeded to escape the police. I sighed as I kept driving. I was slowly getting closer to my house when I saw police cars just across street. I gulped, trying so hard to calm myself down._

"_Stay in the car. I need to see what's going on," I told her as I got out of the car, quickly walking to my house. I looked down to see my brother, laying on the ground covered with blood._

_My eyes widened in shock. I heard some voices spoken in Lahote's house; I saw Noah's father and heard him begging the police not to arrest his son. I got up and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my own eyes. Noah would never do that...he couldn't betray me like that or hurt me._

_I looked at him, unable to speak. I felt Renee's arms wrapped around my waist but I couldn't hug her back; my hands were so heavy._

"_Noah...you...why?" I asked, astonished. He blinked few more times before he tried to reach to me._

_He snapped, "Can you wait 20 more fucking minutes?!" Two officers put their hands up and moved a little to give us some space. _

"_Charlie..it wasn't me... I swear. I found him in your backyard covered with blood. I was the one who called the ambulance. Please, you have to believe me." He said._

_I knew he would never do that to me, but something in me refused to believe him. I got closer to him and said, "I hope they will punish you for what you did."_

_His eyes were blaming me. I knew how much this was hurting him. But he had to understand how I felt. "Take him away," I told the police officers._

_**End Of Flashback**_

And I regretted every day of my miserable life for the decision I made that night 20 years ago. I wouldn't lie and pretend that it did not bother me. I wish I could take everything back, and get back my best friend.


End file.
